


Un Bel Dì Vedremo

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien tries to convince Kol of his loyalty to the Mikaelsons. The problem is, Kol doesn't really care where his loyalties lie or for anything else about him for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Bel Dì Vedremo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts _desk_ and _asphyxiation_ at [Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com). Title from Un Bel Dì Vedremo from Madame Butterfly. Set during the compound lock down in 3x16.

“I’m pretty sure I told you if you ever touched me again, I would kill you...” Kol said conversationally, wrapping his hand around Lucien’s throat, having easily crept up on him and trapped him between his body and the desk he’d been fortunately leaning against like he owned the place. It had been insult enough that he’d had to battle his family for his right to fight Finn but this one, he was annoyed by his mere continued existence, let alone anything else. “However did you survive a thousand years?”

“My winning personality...” Lucien cleared his throat, voice tight, fingers moving to loosen his collar as if that would help his predicament in the slightest. “I won’t ask you the same thing, I’d hate to rub salt in _that_ wound.”

Growling low in his throat, Kol tightened his grip, lifting him clean off the floor, glancing down when his feet kicked helplessly against his shins. “And how is... oh, what was her name? Aurora? I would say you’re still chasing after the sisters of your betters but I’d hate to rub salt in _that_ wound.”

His breath cut off from him, Lucien clawed at Kol’s hand before pettily slapping at it. Coughing, he managed to choke out two words. “Arm, actually.”

“I beg your pardon?” Kol frowned, loosening his grip again just enough that Lucien could elaborate.

“If I touched you again, you’d tear off my arm, not kill me,” Lucien clarified, trying to bend Kol’s fingers back from his skin. “So you can put me down now.”

Cocking his head to the side, Kol pretended to consider it before shaking his head, digging his nails into the vulnerable skin, listening to his heart pick up a few additional, desperate beats. “I don’t think I will actually, I rather like you flailing. I imagine it’s not as fun from your angle though, is it? Perhaps next time you’ll think twice about trying it with me.”

Squeezing harder on his windpipe, making sure he couldn’t talk back for a few blessed moments, Kol watched him struggle, watched him try to gage if Kol would break his neck or not, rip his heart out or not. When he could barely catch the man’s eye, his focus so close to gone, Kol opened his hand, letting him fall back onto the desk with a wooden thud, glaring him back down into his place before he turned to leave.

“Is that it?”

Kol stopped mid-step, considering leaving it at that but clearly Lucien was after a confrontation. He hated to give him what he wanted but he couldn’t deny, he was curious as to why being strangled to within an inch of his pesky prevalent life wasn’t enough for him.

“Is there something else I can do for you?” Kol asked, looking back at him, making it clear he didn’t come running at anyone’s beck and call. “Divorce you from your tongue perhaps?”

“Don’t you want to know which side I’m on... what my grand master plan might be?” Lucien asked, smirking as if pure bluster alone could convince Kol he even had a master plan. Not that he’d actually share what he did have. “The rest of your family seems concerned with nothing but.”

Cocking his head to the side, Kol shrugged. “Should I care? I mean, we’ll probably kill you either way, sooner or later...”

“I could be of use to you,” Lucien offered, sitting down on the desk like he was the devil bargaining for his soul.

Kol couldn’t help but step back up, looking him up and down like he was sizing up an animal for the spit. “I think I preferred you when you couldn’t breathe.”

“If that’s what you’re into...” Lucien invited, tilting his head back, baring his neck so that if Kol did decide to wrap his hand around it again, it would look like it was his own choice.

Unable to stop his attention from drifting down to his exposed throat, Kol felt the hunger rise back up inside him. One vein in particular stood out, begging to be ripped open, to sate his thirst. Stepping right into his personal space, Kol growled hungrily, fangs flashing momentarily as his eyes darkened, so close to what he needed and what he wasn’t allowed to take from anyone else before he felt a hand on his chest push him back.

“That is entirely _not_ what I was suggesting,” Lucien said as he slipped down off the desk and onto his knees, working quickly at Kol’s belt while he still had the element of surprise. Only slightly concerned that he was still being growled at, Lucien wrapped his hand around Kol’s cock, glancing up at him when his hips bucked at the touch. “Now isn't that better than strangling me?”

“I haven't decided yet,” Kol said carefully, not wanting to stop him but not wanting to encourage him either. Instead he let it unfold, watching curiously as Lucien got him fully hard with slow dragging strokes of his hand, wondering what he’d do now, waiting to see if he’d go all the way with his little game.

“You should decide quickly, I’m a good friend to have on a rainy day...” Lucien said, flicking his gaze up to him as he shuffled closer on his knees, licking from the base of his cock to the tip.

“And what about on a good day?” Kol asked, leaning back onto the desk, curling his fingers around the edge of it, satisfied this wasn’t a bluff anymore.

“On a good day I’m a _very good_ friend to have...” Lucien promised before taking Kol’s cock all the way into his mouth, sucking gently before swallowing around him, pulling back to flick his tongue over the head as he keeps a firm grip around the base. All the things that would normally have Kol sitting back and enjoying an easy blowjob but something still nagged at the back of his mind. He was already under everyone else’s control these days, he wasn’t about to add Lucien to that list.

Pushing him back, he shook his head. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Oh, come on,” Lucien said incredulously. “You forget I’ve known you since pretty much year dot. I know what you want. What you always want.”

“I don’t like having anyone telling me what I want,” Kol argued, resenting the fact that on the surface of it, he was actually alarmingly spot on. Any other time... but not today. “Nor do I like it being used to put me at a disadvantage. I’m not going to submit to whatever circus you’re running around my brothers just because you’re willing to blow me. I’m not that desperate.”

Biting his lip, Lucien changed his stance, bringing his hands down and lowering his gaze. “Nobody said you had to submit to anything. Why don’t you let me submit to you? A taster if you like, of what it’d be like having me on your side.”

Kol considered it, tongue pressing into the sharpest edge of his teeth as his cock begged him to agree with those much better terms. “Doesn’t mean I have to like you...”

“Please, as if I’d ever like you either,” Lucien counters, opening his mouth for Kol’s cock, tongue teasing the underside of it as he pushed inside his mouth, Kol’s hand coming to rest on his head, carding through his hair until he had a decent grip on it.

Closing his eyes, Kol pushed whatever connotations their impending rainy day friendship might have to the back of his mind as he thrust slowly into Lucien’s mouth, working up a steady rhythm, seeing how much Lucien could take before he inevitably pulled back. But to Kol’s surprise, he stayed still, eyes moving to watch Kol every so often and his throat reflexively swallowing when he pushed against the back of it but aside from that, he was perfectly behaved, an almost pleasant surprise and if Kol was honest, a bit of a disappointment.

Tightening his hold in Lucien’s hair, Kol pushed harder, making a point out of it, dragging Lucien’s head as close to his body as he could until Lucien’s eyes started to water at the intrusion. Finally, finally, he tried to push back against Kol’s grip, making himself choke on Kol’s cock in the process. Having him exactly where he wanted him, Kol picked up his pace, fucking Lucien’s mouth properly now he knew he was the one calling the shots, a shiver going through him with each uncomfortable noise Lucien made but like a good boy, he kept on sucking, kept his lips closed tight around his cock, trying to breathe and swallow around him without gagging, each attempt making him take Kol even deeper, bringing him right to the edge before he pulled back again, drawing it out, making it last.

“Tell me, are you fucking us all or am I the first to take you up on your offer of _loyalty_?” Kol asked through clenched teeth, barely slowing, not expecting an answer. He wasn’t sure which idea turned him on more, Lucien being whoring himself out to them all in turn or being the first to use him like this. Even when Lucien struggled to shake his head, he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to interpret his answer as. “Fuck but you are such a good little slut, aren’t you?”

When Lucien made a louder protestation than normal, Kol yanked his head back, pulling him off his cock, letting him speak even though a few more thrusts would have done him.

“I thought that was you,” Lucien said shakily, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth, leaving his lips still shining, red and used. “And only you. One couldn’t help but try it with a reputation like yours.”

“Fuck you.” Shaking his head, Kol couldn’t help but laugh. Reaching down, he dragged him up onto his feet, letting out a frustrated breath as he kissed him hard, biting at his bottom lip and his tongue when Lucien dared try to deepen it into something softer. 

After a moment’s consideration, Kol decided to take his own advice, reversing their positions and throwing Lucien towards the desk, waiting until he had righted himself just enough to be perfectly bent over it before he moved. Pressing close behind him, Kol reached for his belt, very much the same way Lucien had caught him off guard, slipping his hand into his pants before he could object too much. Not that he did, at all, not if the low groan as Kol wrapped his fingers around his already hard cock was anything to go by. “I take it that despite your smart mouth, you do want me to fuck you?”

When Lucien tried to nod, Kol grabbed him by the hair again, determined to make him say it. “Didn’t quite catch that, darling.”

“Yes,” Lucien admitted with a huff, pushing back against him, his ass grinding against Kol’s cock, his body begging for it even if he refused to.

“Better,” Kol said, giving in reluctantly, letting go of his hair so that he could wave his fingers in front of Lucien’s mouth, getting him to suck them for him while he nudged Lucien’s pants down to his knees. “That’ll do, I doubt you’re exactly a virgin yourself.”

“All besides,” Lucien agreed, pushing back when Kol teased his spit slicked fingers against Lucien’s hole, slowly breaching him as he stroked his cock, keeping him hard and wanting.

It didn’t take long to open him up, his higher threshold for pain coupled with Kol’s impatience made it all too easy for Kol to oblige him when he insisted he was ready. Spitting on his palm, he rubbed it over the length of his cock, spreading his own pre-come over the tip as he lined himself up, pushing brutally hard into Lucien, knowing he wouldn’t break as easily as humans would. Buried deep inside him, some of the petty anger Kol had let build up over the day slowly began to ease, lessening more with each thrust as he forced Lucien down into the wood of the desk, taking what he needed from him.

“Choke me again,” Lucien requested, turning his head to look up at Kol as best he could in his position.

“What?” Kol asked distractedly, bending down, his weight resting on his hand as he leaned on the desk.

“Fucking choke me, like you did before,” Lucien demanded, grabbing Kol’s hand now that it was in reach and placing it on his throat, squeezing it for good measure in case he hadn’t quite got the message.

Huffing out a breath, Kol tightened his fingers around Lucien’s throat, enough to hurt but not to stop him breathing. “So much for wanting to be my friend. You just liked it when I strangled you, didn’t you?”

“I liked it when I strangled you too,” Lucien said warningly, not wanting to submit to anything more than he had already given.

“Don’t get any ideas, mate,” Kol said, pulling him upright, so that only Lucien’s hips could touch the tabletop, retracting his decision to let him talk, let him breathe as he fucked him deeper, harder, his grip automatically tightening as he got close. 

At the feeling of his hand being batted away, he let go of Lucien’s cock, letting him touch himself instead, grabbing his hip for better leverage as he watched over his shoulder, curious to just how much he was getting off on it. Biting at what little exposed flesh he could get his teeth into, Kol groaned, the sight of Lucien touching himself while he fucked him, while he choked the life out of him, awfully heady. “Are you going to come before you run out of oxygen?”

His chest rising like he tried to laugh, Kol got his answer when Lucien clenched tight around him, going an interestingly angry shade of red as he came over his hand, making a mess of the immaculately polished desk that Kol let him collapse forward onto as he basked in the feeling of Lucien tight around his cock and the complete lack of control it meant. A handful of quick thrusts were enough to pull him over the edge too, coming deep inside Lucien, slowing the roll of his hips as he fucked himself through the pleasure, trying to make it go on forever before he inevitably came back down.

Laying a hand on Lucien’s back, he pulled out, his cock instantly mourning the tight heat of him as he zipped his jeans back up and re-buckled his belt. He took in the sight of Lucien still sprawled out on the desk before him, for once not doing a thing to maintain the act he’d perfected since the last time they’d met. 

“I look forward to that good day,” Kol said with only the barest hint of a smile as he walked away, managing to get further than he had last time.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
